Art's Positive Energies'
by arrowtotheowlsheart
Summary: 'Your favourite poem by her was one named 'Art's Positive Energies', although you revealed to yourself, and three years later to her, that you did not have a clue what it was about, but it was beautiful anyhow'. Rachel's POV, every time she saw or thought about Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rachel's POV

The first time you saw Quinn was the first day of your Freshman year at High School. She was waiting outside a classroom, surrounded by chattering cheerleaders. But Quinn wasn't chattering with them. On the contrary, you noticed how she had her head slightly bowed and was looking down, picking at some red nail varnish with long delicate fingers.

Quinn stands out, against the sea of red and white. Her eyes are a strikingly beautiful hazel green and her long legs accentuated by her short Cheerios skirt. Different things about her catch your eye, but you can't stare anymore because you've passed her in the hallway.

* * *

You remember vividly the second time you saw Quinn.

You had the opportunity to stare at her this time. You were waiting early outside the classroom for your English lesson, a lesson you had been looking forward to the most. It was a nice day, and most other people were outside during the break, but you had wanted to make a good impression on your teachers, and had turned up early for every lesson. There were a few other people in the hallway, hanging by their lockers but the bell didn't ring for a few more minutes yet.

Quinn approached you, walking down the corridor and she hesitantly looked up at the number on the door as she passed the classroom, and then walked a few more paces past you, before stopping and standing, facing out towards the corridor, but she never looked in your direction. You were going to say something, but you never did, you didn't know what to say.

Quinn lent back against the wall and got a book out of her back. You didn't recognise the book cover, and she was just too far away from you for you to read any of the writing on it.

Soon the hallway filled up with students and Quinn was surrounded by friends, although she only looked up from the book when she was spoken to, otherwise she had her head down staring at the pages.

The bell rung and the teacher arrived and you sighed to yourself because arriving early hadn't gotten you any extra credit.

You remember how the teacher, Mrs Cooke, instructed you all to stand at the back of the classrooms she could put you in a seating plan. The whole class, including you, let out a groan in response. _We're in High School_! You had thought, _we're old enough to sit where we want_.

You made your way to the back of the classroom, and as you turned around, you noticed what Quinn's book was called. _Looking for Alaska_ by John Green. You didn't think Quinn was into geography, but then again, you didn't know Quinn at all that well.

It was only after you became friends with Quinn in your Senior Year that you admit to her that you looked up the book as soon as you got home, found out it wasn't about geography, so you ordered it on Amazon. You remember how the book came the next Saturday and you had finished reading it by the time you went to bed late at night (and also how you spent the day after crying and thinking about the labyrinth of suffering and you even persuaded you dads to read the book too).

The teacher placed you randomly around the room, splitting up the cheerleaders and the jocks and making sure everyone was mixed up. It didn't matter to you, you hardly had any friends, yet alone friends in that class.

By chance, you ended up sitting next to Quinn at the back of the classroom. You noticed how Quinn liked to lean against the wall, how she wrote in a blue A4 notebook in neat curvasive handwriting and how she kept all her papers in immaculate and highly organised folders.

You noticed how she doodled a lot and she wrote poems (some of which you read, if you could get away with Quinn not noticing - and your favourite was one named 'Art's Positive Energies', although you revealed to yourself, and three years later to her, that you did not have a clue what it was about, but it was beautiful anyhow). Quinn also chose a 'word of the day' and wrote it at the top of her sheet of paper along with its definition, and quickly, your vocabulary expanded and you started using words such as 'catatonic' in essays whenever you could .

You could tell, just from sitting next to her in that one lesson, that Quinn was smart, witty and had a wild imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rachel's POV

You remember the first time you ever spoke to Quinn. You had been off sick the previous day with a terrible cold. The only subject you had really regretted missing was English, and you timidly asked Quinn for the notes you had missed. You remember the exact words you had used.

"Quinn." You had said, quietly, and she had turned to face you, "hi, um, could I copy your notes from class yesterday?"  
"Sure" Quinn had said, and she opened her impeccably neat folder and handed you the first sheet of paper to you with a warm smile.  
"Thank you" You said in response. "Do you – do you mind if I photocopy this and give it back to you at lunch or something?"  
"Sure" She said again while smiling, before looking back down at her notebook and answering the essay question you had been given.

Later that day, you had returned that sheet to her near the end of lunch. She was sitting in a large group of Cheerios and you had to pass several cheerleaders giving you weird and distasteful looks before you reached Quinn. At that moment in time, you were only getting bullied slightly, only some name-calling and funny looks. Your first slushie hadn't come your way yet.

It was only months and months after that when Quinn became the ringleader that the bullying really started, when the slushie facials began to be ordered by her.

Quinn was talking to Santana, a book in her hands, and you had given her the sheet while getting filthy looks of the other cheerleaders, as if you had no right whatsoever to return something to Quinn. You remember how Quinn took it of you softly and muttered _thanks_, but couldn't bear to look you in the eye.

You turned to walk away, and all the cheerleaders, including Quinn, erupt into laughter and jeering and you had had to find a bathroom to compose yourself before you could make it to your next lesson.

But you smiled every time you did English revision and you got to the photocopied page of notes in Quinn's delicate neat handwriting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

You liked Quinn in Freshman year. She was pleasant enough. You never talked to other each other, but you smiled at each other when you passed each other in the hallway, held doors open for one another and it was never properly discussed, but you always showed each other the mark you got for your latest English assignment, Quinn always getting top marks.

But that all changed in the spring term. The bullying got worse, people called you rude names to your face in the hallways, rather than whisper them under their breath as you passed. Then Quinn joined in, and she was the one who came up with the idea of using the slushie machine to its full advantage by ordering slushies to be thrown at members of the glee club.

Freshman year wasn't so bad, you hadn't got slushied just yet, but it pained you to see Quinn order slushie facials to people four years older than her. You hated the fact that just because she was a cheerleader, and not even head cheerleader yet, she was so much higher up on the school social food chain.

She no longer smiled back at you in the hallway, or showed you her mark in English, but you didn't doubt that they were still top marks. But you noticed how she still held doors open for you, she just never acknowledged the fact that it was you.

But to you, she was still the same old Quinn, who doodled in her notebooks and all over her folders and still wrote in the same handwriting. You still liked her somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

You become captain of the glee club when Mr Shue takes over at the start of your Sophomore year, and he blackmails Finn Hudson, the Quarterback of the football team into joining. You and he sound amazing together.

Finn's cute and handsome and you have a major crush on him but you hear from him that he and Quinn are dating and you remember thinking _I'll never get him now_. You hear that they started dating before the summer holidays and they've been going strong.

You notice how Finn is actually a good singer, even if he doesn't look like it. One thing that (definitely) stands out is that Finn can't dance to save his life, and you feel sorry for Quinn, because she's going to have to dance with him at prom and he's rubbish at dancing on his own, let alone leading a girl in high heels around a dance floor.

You hate yourself sometimes for being interested in Finn, because you know you'll never get him. It only earns you more slushie facials and more name calling from Quinn, especially.

It all changes when Quinn joins glee club. You hear a rumour it was because she was jealous of all the attention Finn had been giving you and she wanted to get her boyfriend back. You hated her for it, but admittedly, you had kissed him, but he had kissed you right back. Mr Shue gave Quinn your part in _Don't Stop Believin'_ and you had felt so left out of everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Quinn's (and probably every girl's) worst nightmare comes true not long after that. At first it's just another silly rumour, but then it's not. It's actually true. You stop going after Finn, it's not fair if he has a pregnant girlfriend. It's not fair on Quinn either. But you still keep an eye on him, and you notice how Quinn and Finn are acting weird whenever their together and you believe it might be something to do with Puck.

You come to the realisation that Finn isn't the father of Quinn's baby and in your mind you think _I knew it, they never had sex_. The father is Puck, who you like well enough. You tell Finn because you care about him and you hate seeing him suffer. Truthfully, you mostly hate seeing Quinn suffer because she can't tell the truth.

You watch regretfully and tearfully as Finn tries to beat up Puck on the floor of the choir room. Matt and Mike aren't strong enough to break them apart, and it takes the adult presence of Mr Shue to get them to stop fighting.

You can barely watch with sadness in your eyes as you witness Quinn tell Finn the truth. He walks out, kicking a chair over on his way, and says he is done with all of us.

You apologise to Quinn, who doesn't hate you and (surprises you by saying she) doesn't want to beat you up. You then see Puck try to make it up with Quinn but you walk away, thinking you should leave them be, you've created enough mess as it is. You think to yourself that if you hadn't have been attracted to Finn, then Quinn wouldn't have felt heartbroken and wouldn't have decided to sleep with Puck.

You hear the day after that hear the day after that Finn has quit glee club for good. You didn't realise that he had actually meant that, you just thought he was putting on a show. You realise at that moment, you are screwed for Sectionals.

* * *

I won't continue this story unless I get more reviews/alerts/favourites. I'm sorry, but it's not really worth it otherwise. I accept anonymous reviews and you can also private message me! :)


End file.
